


The rest of the world was black and white, but we were in screaming colour.

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates AU: Imagine the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate, and everything is suddenly in colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rest of the world was black and white, but we were in screaming colour.

“Perry?” Laura asked, looking up at the older girl. Her curly hair bounced all over the place and the sight of it always made Laura feel at home.  
“Hmm,” Perry acknowledged Laura’s voice while she cut her brownies into perfect squares.  
“What is it like to meet your soulmate?” Perry looked up and gently put the knife down. She sat herself next to Laura on the bed and smiled.  
“it’s like coming home, suddenly everything is comfortable and familiar, and everything is so bright. You can’t even imagine what the world looks like in full colour, everything is stunning. It just feels right. Your heart beats really fast every time you see them but as soon as you touch them, you feel calm, it’s like your body knows this is where you belong,” Perry stared into the distance and a small smile formed on Laura’s face. She only knew the world in brown, a dull, toned down version of reality. Perry didn’t know this world, hers had always been in full colour. After all, her and Laf knew each other since they were toddlers. Laura often felt envious of Perry and Laf’s relationship, since they always knew they had each other to rely on, they always had their person. Laura didn’t.  
However, sometimes she was glad, because she knew that when she met the one, she’d know. Her world would light up like something she’d never seen before, and suddenly everything would feel whole.  
“Aww sweetie, I know you feel upset but your soulmate is out there, I promise,” Perry said when she looked at Laura’s face.  
“I know,” Laura sighed, “It’s just that… you and Laf won’t ever have to worry about this, you’ve already got each other, and sometimes I just wish I had that too,”  
Perry pulled Laura in for a hug “You’ll meet them when you least expect it, and it will be wonderful,”  
“Thanks Perr,” Laura said. “Now, can I have one of your brownies?”  
Perry burst out laughing and stood up “Who else is going to tell me they’re the best thing in the universe?” she said with a wink.  
~~~~~~  
“LAURA!” Lafontaine barged into Laura’s room. “We are going out tonight whether you want to or not,”  
“Why?” Laura groaned. She was already in her pyjamas and was ready to rewatch Dr Who with her Tardis mug full of hot chocolate.  
“I just have a good feeling about tonight” Laf beamed. “Now, let’s get you out of those hideous pyjamas and into something sexy.” Laf shimmied their shoulders when they said ‘sexy’ while Laura was still pouting over the pyjama comment.  
“Ugh fine, but you should know I’m not happy about this,” Laura said after Laf wouldn’t stop staring at her. “But you’re going to need to decide what I should wear since it all looks the same to me,”  
“Ooh, you can wear something red, or actually, red isn’t really your colour, maybe more of a light blue?” Laf questioned, knowing full well that Laura didn’t have a clue what they were on about.  
“Yeah, blue will work,” Laf answered their own question and pulled a silky, blue top out of Laura’s wardrobe and tossed it at her.  
Laura quickly grabbed a pair of dark jeans and got changed. “So what kind of good feeling have you got?” Laura asked, secretly hoping to finally meet her soulmate.  
“Tonight just feels special, my gut instincts don’t tell me why, sorry Laur,” Laf knew what Laura wanted, but they also didn’t know what Laura wanted, since they’d had Perry for as long as they could remember.  
“It’s not your fault,” Laura said, a little deflated nonetheless. She knew Laf had no control over fate, but she could still hope, right?  
“Alright, well, I’ll go get Perry and we can set off, okay?” Laf said, a little uncomfortable with seeing their best friend so sad and not being able to fix it.  
Less than 20 minutes later, the gang entered their favourite bar, a bar known for its cheap booze and lack of ID checks. While Laura was of a legal drinking age now, she still vividly remembers sneaking in and drinking low percentage alcohol and feeling like she was on top of the world. Perry and Laura walked over to their favourite table while Laf went to get everyone’s drinks. Laura looked around and noticed a slight hint of colour around the edges of her vision.  
“Perry?” she asked, her voice a little high pitched and panicked.  
“What’s up, are you okay? Do you want to go outside?” Perry asked, immediately alarmed by the panic in Laura’s voice.  
“No.” Laura shook her head. ‘No, we definitely shouldn’t go outside,” she paused. “Do you remember… what happened the first time you met Laf?” she mumbled the last part and had to repeat herself for Perry to be able to hear her over the rowdy bar noises.  
“uhm, it was almost as if the colours started seeping into my vision, it definitely wasn’t sudden, until they were in front of me, then it was like the brightest burst of colour I’ve ever seen. Even now, nothing’s ever been as bright as that moment,” Perry said. “Why, do you think it’s happening?”  
“Maybe.” Laura focussed on what she could see. “That man’s shirt, it seems less black than usual,” she saw Laf heading towards them. “And Lafontaine’s skin looks alive, like it’s not all grey anymore,”  
“Oh my god, Laura, its happening,” Perry squealed with excitement just as Lafontaine sat down. They frowned and Perry quickly explained it.  
“Laura, this is so exciting! I knew tonight was special,” Laf grinned and Laura could start to see the different shades of their lips and gums.  
“Now what do I do?” Laura exclaimed, suddenly scared.  
“Go on, go find them,” both Lafontaine and Perry gestured for Laura to explore the bar.  
“How will I know it’s them?”  
“Believe me, you’ll know,” Perry reassured her. “Now go, this is your chance,” Perry gave her a thumbs up and Laura slowly got up. She started walking into the crowd and glanced over at her overexcited friends one more time. She gave them a little smile and turned back around. She could definitely see a difference now, the plants in the window were bursting with life and colour, and the bartender’s hair looked like what Laura could only describe as fire. As Laura got closer to the bar, her eyes didn’t know where to look as everything seemed to change. She reached the bar and felt so overwhelmed by all the colours that she leant against it for a second. She sighed and signalled the bartender over.  
“Can I have a double Vodka and coke please?” She asked, hoping the alcohol would calm her nerves a little. The bartender nodded and proceeded to prepare her drink. While she waited, Laura looked around at everyone and wondered who her soulmate was. She could feel her heart beating at 100 miles an hour. Just as she wanted to turn back to the bar, a stunning girl caught her eye. Her hair was black, but somehow seemed brighter than anything Laura had ever seen in her previously black and white world. For a split second it seemed like the girl was the only thing in colour, and then everything exploded. The bar went from dull to more vibrant than Laura could ever have imagined. The other girl’s black leather pants shone like the sun on a hot summer day. Laura herself also felt like she was radiating light. As the girl neared her, her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest, and Laura felt more alive than ever. The girl stopped in front of Laura and she could tell by the look in the other girl’s eye that she felt it too. Then, the girl spoke and Laura felt as if everything suddenly made sense, her world was now forever changed.  
“Hey,”  
“hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know.  
> I had so much fun writing this, since i've wanted to write a soulmates fic for ages, and I finally got round to it, so I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


End file.
